Littérature pour insomniaque
by didoueux
Summary: Toute première fanfic sur le couple drago/hermione... L' histoire se déroule 1 an aprés la geurre;Alors que Hermione est prise de cauchemar depuis la fin de la guerre , celui qui tourmente ses nuits depuis bien longtemps va lui apparaitre sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Fanfic se trouvant aussi sur ainsi que
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Morphée

La guerre était finie depuis presque un an maintenant. Les mangemorts qui avaient survécu se trouvaient pour la plupart à Azkaban ; les autres étaient sans doute partis dans d'autres pays puisque les Aurors n'avaient pas retrouvé leurs traces en Angleterre. Certains s'étaient rendus et avaient été jugés par le nouveau Ministre.

Chez les Weasley, Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre, tout comme Harry et Ginny.  
Ils bavardaient de leurs souvenirs de Poudlard :

« Parlez pour vous, moi j'y serai de retour d'ici à la fin du mois ! dit Hermione avec un large sourire.

- Oh ça va, on sait Hermione qu'il te tarde d'être ''Mlle la nouvelle Professeure d'étude des moldus'' », lui répondit Ron.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent en souriant en voyant la réaction de Ron. Celui-ci, comme Harry, venait de finir de passer ses épreuves afin de devenir Auror. Ginny, elle, en était encore à finir ses études à Poudlard et avait pour idée de devenir médicomage. Tout le monde trouvait que ce métier lui irait parfaitement.  
Harry s'adressa à Ginny :

« Quand penses-tu aller sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de faire tes achats, maintenant que tu as la liste des livres ?

- Je pensais y aller ce week-end. Ron, Hermione, vous voudriez venir avec nous ? », demanda Ginny.

Les deux intéressés qui étaient blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre se regardèrent, et Ron accepta d'un signe de tête.  
Hermione prit la parole et dit :

« Avec plaisir, j'en profiterai pour faire quelques derniers achats pour la rentrée. »

La fin de semaine arriva rapidement. Hermione avait envoyé un hibou à Luna et Neville pour qu'ils se retrouvent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La nuit précédant la sortie, Hermione eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Une fois dans les bras de Morphée, ses rêves furent de plus en plus déstabilisants. Elle avait fait beaucoup de cauchemars depuis la fin de la guerre, mais de moins en moins avec le temps. Cependant, elle se réveillait toujours en sursaut : il y avait cet éclair vert, puis plus rien. Elle se leva, encore avec la sensation de vertige de son rêve et alla boire un peu d'eau...  
Ron, quant à lui, dormait profondément et n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hermione s'était réveillée en sursaut. Cela l'arrangeait car elle ne voulait pas parler de ses cauchemars. C'était toujours le même cauchemar : elle se retrouvait seule, et Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient étendus par terre, morts.

Puis elle recevait le sort ultime, Adava Kedavra.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Récit d'un rêve

Tout commença durant la bataille finale, Harry se battait face à Voldemort, Ron soutenait Ginny face à plusieurs Mangemorts, elle se trouvait dos à eux, les sorts les frôlaient toujours de très près quand tout d'un coup elle entendit Ron hurler le nom de Ginny ; Hermione se retourna et vit Ginny allongée sur le sol, Ron la tenait dans ses bras, ses larmes coulaient il ne contrôlait plus sa peine, il avait déjà perdu un frère. Elle lui cria de faire attention, qu'un Mangemort se trouvait derrière lui, elle jeta un Petrificus Totalus mais c'était trop tard, Ron avait déjà reçu le sortilège impardonnable, elle se mit à courir vers le Mangemort, celui-ci la fuit en lui jetant plusieurs sorts.

Harry avait réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la plupart des Mangemorts prenaient la fuite, certains continuaient à jeter des Adava Kedavra, sur Harry, peut-être espéraient-ils prendre la place de Voldemort en tuant l'Élu.

Elle était toujours en train de pourchasser le responsable de la mort de Ron et Ginny ; ses forces commençaient nettement à diminuer, sa colère et sa tristesse la rendaient davantage vulnérable.  
Elle se trouvait sur le point d'abandonner lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans le château, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait que le piéger connaissant les lieux par cœur ; il se dirigeait vers les cachots.  
Elle trouvait que cet homme connaissait très bien les lieux, elle put lui jeter un sort qui le propulsa contre un mur.

Prise de panique, elle se décida enfin à lui enlever son masque afin de voir de qui il s'agissait, sa main tremblait, sa baguette pointée sur le visage, elle le leva délicatement et étouffa un cri en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy.

Ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir la maintenir debout, elle s'écroula à genoux et son agresseur en profita pour s'échapper. Elle s'écroula et laissa couler toutes les larmes de son corps, sa tristesse était bien trop grande, au bout de quelques minutes elle se leva pour rejoindre Harry, la seule personne qui lui restait. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la porte du hall de Poudlard, son cœur ne s'en trouva qu'encore plus lourd, tant de personnes étaient mortes durant cette bataille, les survivants amenaient les blessés et les morts à l'intérieur ; son regard balaya la scène à la recherche de Harry, elle ne le voyait nulle part.

Neville et Luna arrivèrent près d'elle et s'excusèrent de ne rien avoir pu faire et lui dirent qu'ils seraient présents pour elle. Celle-ci ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait, c'est quand elle fut rentrée dans la Grande Salle où elle vit les corps de ses amis, celui de Ron et de Ginny, et Harry au sol inerte, qu'elle comprit les paroles de Neville et Luna.

Elle se laissa tomber près du corps de ses amis en s'écroulant en larmes, Luna avait posé sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort ; elle avait fini par s'assoupir près d'eux, ses yeux était rouges et bouffis, son corps avait été puiser toutes ses forces.

Elle se réveilla sur un petit matelas, on l'avait transportée, la salle était pratiquement vide elle ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait être mais avait besoin d'air, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer ; une fois dehors elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à marcher vers la cabane d'Hagrid, beaucoup de souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, elle n'imaginait pas que cela s'était réellement passé.

Elle s'assit sur les marches devant la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid ; elle fut surprise à sursauter quand un bruit de craquement de bois lui parvint aux oreilles, elle se retourna pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, le bruit venait de la forêt interdite...

Elle décida d'aller voir s'il n'y avait personne, prit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la forêt, son cœur tapait fortement contre sa poitrine. Une fois à l'orée de celle-ci elle se retrouva soudainement la bouche bâillonnée par la main de son agresseur.  
Lorsqu'elle le vit elle fut prise de panique, c'était bel et bien lui, il était revenu, lui qui avait tué Ron et Ginny, nul autre que Drago Malefoy.

Il lui dit avec un large sourire :

- Nous y revoilà salle Sang-de-Bourbe, alors on la ramène moins ?

Hermione chercha sa baguette mais celui-ci l'avait envoyée à plusieurs mètres de la jeune fille.

- Il ne te sert plus à rien de pleurer je vais t'envoyer rejoindre tes chers amis. Tu auras été la plus coriace, même celui que vous appelez le Survivant, l'Élu qui a vaincu mon maître, n'a pas pu résister face à mon pouvoir, dit Malefoy sur un ton satisfait.

Elle essayait de se débattre, mais les émotions et la bataille qu'elle avait vécues plus tôt dans la journée l'avaient grandement affaiblie, elle réussit quand même à mordre la main de Malefoy, qui la retira du visage de celle-ci.

- Sale Sang-de-Bourbe tu vas me le payer ! Et bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

Il continua, tenant fermement les bras d'Hermione.

- Je vais prendre la place du maître, vous avez réussi à avoir mon père et mon maître, mais vous ne m'aurez jamais ! dit-il d'un ton convaincu.

Hermione pleurait, elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais cela lui semblait être trop dur, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, elle était seule face à lui, ses amis étaient morts, personne ne pourrait la chercher et venir à son aide.

- Pour… pourquoi Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Tu étais incapable de tuer Dumbledore et voilà que tu deviens…et veut devenir leur maître, je croyais que tu avais changé durant cette dernière année… dit Hermione qui avait repris du courage dans sa voix.

- Tu croyais vraiment que ce que j'ai pu dire sur mon père je le pensais vraiment ? Laisse-moi rire, tu es bien naïve de croire que tout le monde peut être ou devenir bon. J'ai simplement joué mon rôle, et puis ça suffit il est l'heure pour toi Granger de retrouver Potter et les Weasley.

C'est après ces parole qu'Hermione décida de regarder Malefoy droit dans les yeux, ils étaient indescriptibles. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus, comme si elle les avait toutes épuisées.

Elle entendit juste résonner le sort impardonnable et finit par être aveuglée par cette lumière verte.  
Et ce n'est que là qu'Hermione se réveilla en sursaut !

Ce rêve elle le faisait sans cesse, toujours le même, avec ces mêmes paroles que Malefoy lui disait, Malefoy était bel et bien vivant, mais avait participé à la bataille avec eux contre son propre père.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 : Retiens-moi.

Hermione s'était installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte ; elle fermait les yeux. Une légère brise d'été fit voler ses cheveux, l'air était frais. Ron et Hermione étaient installés depuis quelques mois dans une petite maison, pas très loin de celle des parents Weasley.  
Le soleil ne devait se lever que dans quelques heures, elle repartit donc se coucher ; mais elle ne put trouver à nouveau le sommeil. Elle décida donc de lire un livre qu'elle avait acheté récemment.

Au petit matin Hermione se réveilla avec son livre ouvert sur son lit, Ron était déjà levé .Elle décida de se lever à son tour, l'esprit encore brouillé. Ils devaient se préparer pour aller rejoindre Harry et Ginny au Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient prévu de manger ensemble, puis d'aller faire leurs achats.  
Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur où Ginny et Harry les attendaient déjà :  
_  
- Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Ron, s'exclama Ginny._

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et la salua, puis serra la main de Ron.  
Ils rentrèrent et s'installèrent à une table, Ron face à Hermione et Ginny face à Harry.

Le serveur leur demanda s'ils désiraient boire quelque chose, les garçons optèrent pour un Whisky pur Feu, tandis que les filles commandèrent des Bièraubeurre.

Hermione aperçut un jeune homme installé à quelques tables d'eux ; il était caché par sa capuche, seul son regard était visible.  
Lorsque le regard d'Hermione croisa celui du jeune homme, elle en fut complètement déstabilisée, elle connaissait ce regard elle l'avait déjà croisé.  
Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand le serveur vint prendre la commande de leur déjeuner. La conversation entre Harry et Ron semblait être passionnante pour eux : on entendait des mots comme Auror, Azkaban… Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent en roulant des yeux et avaient un grand sourire à les voir dans un tel état d'excitation.

Hermione se retrouva le regard bloqué sur le jeune inconnu quand Ginny la surprit. Celle-ci observa avec surprise la réaction de sa meilleure amie :  
_  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu le connais ? lui demanda Ginny._  
Hermione baissa son regard et sentait ses joues s'empourprer sans rien pouvoir contrôler...  
_  
- Rien, non je ne connais pas cet homme, je trouvais juste étrange que depuis que nous sommes là il reste sous sa capuche ! lui répondit Hermione.  
_  
Hermione savait très bien maintenant qui était cet homme, après l'avoir observé de longues minutes, elle pouvait reconnaître ce regard parmi mille autres. Et elle en avait rêvé cette nuit.  
Lorsque l'homme se leva, celle-ci le regarda et croisa à nouveau son regard, cette fois-ci la lumière laissait apparaître quelques traits de son visage, un visage fin et clair avec des yeux d'un bleu-gris perçant. Hermione eut des frissons qui lui parcoururent le dos à ce moment-là. Une fois l'homme sorti, il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'en remettre. Il s'agissait bien de lui cet homme dont elle rêvait très souvent Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Durant leur dernière année à Poudlard, Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole. Seuls leurs regards se croisaient, souvent lorsqu'ils étaient installés dans la Grande Salle pour les repas.  
Elle l'avait souvent surpris à la regarder, au début il baissait rapidement les yeux lorsque celle-ci le surprenait, puis plus le temps avançait plus son regard s'intensifiait et durait.  
À ce moment-là c'est Hermione qui baissait le regard. Elle n'était pas encore avec Ron, et les regards du Prince de Serpentard ne la laissaient pas impassible. Elle ne comprenait pas, ce que ça pouvait bien signifier.  
Lorsque Harry où Ron commencèrent à s'énerver contre celui-ci, il se défendait simplement en fuyant la situation. Jamais, par Merlin, Hermione n'aurait cru ça possible.

Elle n'était plus du tout insensible à son charme.  
Après la bataille finale, elle ne l'avait pas revu et Ron lui avait déclaré son amour, elle ne le voyait plus que dans ses rêves.

Elle fut vite rappelée à la réalité lorsque le serveur arriva avec les plats et que Ron prit la parole en disant :  
_  
- Hé bien ma Belle, on est dans la lune ?_

- Oui, je pensais à comment allait se passer la rentrée à Poudlard, lui mentit-elle.

Le reste du repas se passa le plus simplement possible, se rappelant des souvenirs passés en cet endroit.  
Ils commencèrent leurs achats par Fleury et Bot, où Ginny acheta ses livres pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. Hermione choisissait quelques livres pour sa lecture personnelle, les garçons, eux, se comportèrent comme des enfants de cinq ans. Les filles leur disaient qu'ils n'avaient qu'à aller à la boutique de George.  
Les garçons y filèrent comme si leurs compagnes risquaient de changer d'avis. Au contraire les filles étaient ravies de pouvoir être enfin seules.  
Et elles allèrent chercher l'uniforme pour cette nouvelle année. Une fois son choix fini, Ginny proposa à Hermione d'aller rejoindre les garçons.  
Hermione refusa lui disant qu'elle préférait les attendre dehors, qu'il y avait toujours trop de monde à l'intérieur.

Hermione alla s'installer sur un banc dans une ruelle éloignée du vacarme qui régnait dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse. La lumière du jour s'engouffrait magnifiquement entre les murs et la chaleur n'était pas aussi étouffante, malgré la forte température de cette fin d'été. Elle commença à lire son livre. Au bout de quelques pages, il lui sembla entendre des pas ; elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Quelques minutes après, Hermione eut l'impression d'être observée.

Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle aperçut une ombre au coin d'une rue, qui partit aussitôt qu'Hermione eut posé son regard dessus. Elle s'arma de sa baguette et se décida à la suivre. La poursuite ne dura pas longtemps : elles tombèrent dans un cul de sac. Hermione s'approcha donc de l'ombre. Un homme était caché sous sa cape. Elle visa de sa baguette le visage de l'homme qui restait immobile, le regard observant le sol.

Hermione ôta d'un coup sec la capuche qui cachait le visage du jeune homme. Elle resta perplexe en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Drago. Celui-ci restait le regard vers le bas, n'osant pas regarder celle qui l'admirait depuis ses deux dernières années.

Les mots eurent du mal à sortir de la bouche d'Hermione. En bafouillant elle dit :  
_  
- Pourquoi étais-tu en train de m'observer ?  
_  
Drago ne lui répondit pas, et la regarda avec intensité. Les yeux du grand blond ne laissèrent paraître aucune émotion d'habitude, mais son regard en disait long : de la solitude, de la tristesse se faisait ressentir. Une parcelle d'yeux laissait tout de même apparaître une faible étincelle de bonheur.  
Hermione reprit en lui disant :

_- Pourrais-tu me répondre je te prie ? Que fais-tu ici et pourquoi me suis-tu ?_

Malefoy ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi il la suivait, il en était incapable. Ses sentiments pour Hermione lui étaient encore impossibles à comprendre. Avec assurance, il lui dit :

_- Je ne te suivais pas, rassure-toi !_

- Je t'ai vu m'observer lorsque j'étais en train de lire, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi te cacher ? La guerre est finie depuis un an maintenant, et tu as été innocenté, tu peux vivre normalement.

- Normalement ? Es-tu sûre de ce que tu dis ? Plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre normalement, la Marque des Ténèbres est gravée en moi pour toujours .

Hermione était surprise par cette réponse.  
_  
- Nous savons tous que tu n'es pas comme ça, tout le monde t'as vu combattre à nos côtés face à ton propre père._

- Cela ne change rien Hermione. Le regard que portent les gens sur moi est le même qu'avant. Je porte le nom de Malefoy, et ça ne changera pas ton regard ou ceux des autres.

Hermione se sentit rougir à ses paroles. Si seulement il savait à quel point son regard sur lui avait changé.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et dit à voix basse, son regard vers le sol, comme si elle voulait éviter le regard du blond qui était appuyer dos au mur :  
_  
- Mon regard sur toi n'est pas celui que je portais à l'époque. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien !_

Elle sentit la main du jeune homme frôler la sienne, puis il transplana.

Ron, Ginny et Harry venaient de la rejoindre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait face au mur .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV : ne pas te perdre

Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione et lui demanda :

_- On te cherchait partout, on a été voir au lac pensant que tu t'y trouverais._

Ron prit la parole avec un ton de reproche dans la voix :

_- J'étais fou d'inquiétude, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de venir te cacher au fond de cette ruelle ?  
_  
Hermione restait à les regarder sans rien dire, Harry observait celle-ci avec les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci connaissait Hermione par cœur et vit à son visage qu'elle était perturbée par quelque chose, et ce n'était pas à Ron qu'elle allait se confier.  
C'est d'une petite voix qu'elle commença à dire :

_- Je cherchais un coin tranquille pour lire, et cet endroit m'a plu. Avec cette chaleur, les pierres dégageaient quand même une fraîcheur et je m'y suis sentie bien.  
_  
Ginny décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, les amis transplanèrent au Terrier. Pendant que Ginny et Ron allèrent poser leur achat sur la grande table, Hermione était toujours à l'extérieur et se promenait, laissant son esprit vagabonder ; Harry alla la rejoindre :  
_  
- Hermione, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive. J'ai bien vu tout à l'heure que quelque chose te chagrinait. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire._

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, rien de bien important. Je dois être inquiète pour la rentrée à Poudlard en tant que Professeur est non plus étudiante.

- Bien sûr… Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu ne sais pas mentir, tu as toujours ce petit rictus lorsque tu mens, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Humm, tu me connais un peu trop bien…  
_  
- Tu ne comptes pas m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Exactement ou du moins pas maintenant ! dit-elle timidement.

- C'est à propos de Ron.

- Harry, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de te parler de ce qui ne va pas !

_- Hermione ne t'énerve pas, mais tout le monde voit bien que toi et Ron, ce n'est plus comme au début, vous êtes moins proches, et votre relation ressemble à une simple amitié…_

Harry n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'Hermione le coupa.

- S'il te plaît Harry, tu n'as rien à dire sur ma relation avec Ron.

- Mione c'est pour ton bien, tu sais j'en ai déjà parlé avec Ron, et il est…

_- Quoi ? Tu en as parlé avec Ron ? Non, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! dit-elle folle de rage._

- Calme toi, Hermione ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? D'habitude on peut parler simplement de votre relation sans que tu te mettes dans un état pareil !

Celle-ci avança droit devant au milieu des champs de blé, et décida de transplaner chez elle. La soirée venait de commencer, elle s'installa au rebord de la fenêtre est reprit la lecture de son livre là où elle avait laissé, mais contrairement à d'habitude, son esprit l'amena ailleurs. Elle regarde les pages de son livre avec un regard vide.

Son esprit lui faisait revivre la conversation qu'elle avait eue quelques heures plus tôt avec Drago ;  
l'intonation de la voix de son ancien ennemi lui procurait les mêmes sensations que lorsque celui-ci se trouvait devant elle, il semblait triste et sa voie était mélancolique. Hermione s'était surprise à ressentir de la peine pour lui.  
Mais ce qui l'avait plus particulièrement déboussolée, c'était le contact qu'elle avait eu avec lui.  
Et rien qu'en y repensant, tous son corps fut parcouru de frissons. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa revivre ce moment encore et encore.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle sursauta. Ron rentrait du Terrier, et visiblement Harry avait parlait avec lui. Hermione ne douta pas qu'elle allait devoir lui donner des explications.  
Elle prit la parole en premier afin d'éviter une conversation houleuse. Il devait être aux environs de 20h, elle lui demanda :  
_  
- Tu souhaites quoi pour diner ?_

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim Hermione. J'aimerais qu'on parle un peu.

Ce que redoutait Hermione arriva, ils allèrent s'installer sur leur canapé couleur ivoire, Hermione observait les flammes de la cheminée, attendant que Ron prenne la parole.

_- Hermione, Harry est venu me parler car il trouve que tu ne vas pas bien, il ne voulait pas te blesser._

Hermione n'étant pas décidée à répondre, celui-ci continua :

_- Je pense qu'il serait bien qu'on en parle tous les deux, on est encore moins proches que lorsque l'on était amis à Poudlard. Tu sais que je t'aime et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te perdre…  
_  
Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce que disait Ron était vrai, même à Poudlard ils étaient plus proches, et elle savait très bien qu'il l'aimait, mais ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été aussi forts que ceux de Ron.  
_  
- Hermione, on a déjà eu l'occasion d'en parler, je sais que mes sentiments sont bien plus forts que les tiens, tu m'as toujours promis de me dire si tu ne te sentais pas de continuer. J'aimerais aujourd'hui que tu me dises clairement si tu souhaites continuer avec moi ou pas. Je préfère vivre à tes côtés comme ami plutôt que de te perdre et c'est ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, Mione…_

Le silence devenait pesant, Ron s'agenouilla devant elle et vint essuyer les larmes de sa bien-aimée. Il lui prit le menton et lui leva pour que son regard croise le sien. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, tout en continuant à pleurer, elle réussit à dire :  
_  
- Je suis tellement désolée Ron !_

Ron essaya de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il comprenait, et qu'il était heureux car il retrouvait sa meilleure amie.

Après quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ron alla se coucher, les émotions de ce soir-là l'avaient vidé de toute énergie. Il embrassa Hermione sur le front et partit dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme avait retenu ses larmes devant celle qu'il aimait, mais une fois dans son lit, elles dévalèrent ses joues. C'était un sacrifice à faire pour ne pas perdre définitivement celle qu'il aimait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Hermione était toujours installée sur le canapé du salon face à la cheminée, les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, elle se disait « Alors ça y est, cette fois-ci c'est vraiment fini ! ». Elle était triste, oui ; triste pour son ami ; elle savait que Ron ne craquerait jamais devant elle, il avait sa fierté, mais elle savait que c'était de sa faute s'il souffrait. Ne pouvant plus rester assise là ; Hermione prit un parchemin et une plume et laissa un mot à Ron :

« Ron,  
Je suis tellement désolée de te faire souffrir, j'espère pouvoir retrouver l'ami que j'ai tant aimé comme lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, Ron.  
Ps : j'ai pris quelques affaires, je vais dormir chez mes parents.

Hermione. »

Elle prit les affaires nécessaires et sortit. L'air était frais, l'été commençait à se finir pour laisser place à l'automne d'ici peu. Elle transplana là où elle avait rencontré Drago dans l'après-midi. Se laissant porter par ses émotions, elle s'assit sur le banc de pierre remontant ses genoux à sa poitrine et se mit à pleurer tout en se berçant.

Hermione savait qu'à cet endroit, elle serait libre de pleurer tranquillement, personne ne viendrait la déranger. Du moins c'est-ce qu'elle croyait. La nuit était bien avancée et Hermione avait fini par s'endormir sur le banc de pierre, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'elle était observée depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Observée par le même homme que plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et déposa délicatement sa cape afin de la protéger du froid, il finit par s'installer dos au mur et observait Hermione. Sa peau était pâle et son visage tendu, Drago voulut s'allumer une cigarette et l'odeur du tabac réveilla Hermione. Celle-ci se redressa lentement et aperçut une cape sur elle qui ne lui appartenait pas, puis elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que moi… Drago…_

Hermione ne trouvait pas quoi dire, les yeux écarquillés de le revoir là. Il continua :

_- Je t'ai vu endormie sur le banc, je t'ai déposé ma cape pour ne pas que tu aies froid._

Il était hésitant dans ses paroles. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait endormie à même la pierre.

_- Je… je me suis assoupie bêtement, lui répondit elle, les yeux bouffis par les larmes.  
_

_- Sans doute pour ça que tes yeux sont rouges et gonflés. Je ne te demande pas d'explication, mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. La grande Hermione Granger dormir dehors à même un banc de pierre à 1h du matin… Je ne te connais pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour voir que tu es triste._

Le cœur d'Hermione tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine, il s'était rapproché d'elle en lui disant cette dernière phrase, elle pouvait maintenant sentir son odeur. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cet homme qu'elle avait détesté pendant des années lui faisait cet effet depuis deux ans. À Poudlard, seuls ses regards suffisaient pour avoir l'impression que son cœur explosait, mais là cette sensation était décuplée. Elle se dit qu'heureusement qu'elle est assise, sinon ses jambes l'auraient lâchée. Celui-ci la sortit de ses pensées :

_- Tu devrais rejoindre Ron, il doit s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir rentrer !_

Drago comprit à ces mots d'où venaient les yeux rouges d'Hermione. Bêtement, il lui dit :  
_  
- Humm… Désolé.  
_  
_- Ce n'est rien Drago, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je suis triste. J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner, je ne l'aime pas comme il m'aime._

Elle s'était confiée à lui sans aucune retenue, et elle se sentait bien à ses côtés. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations la déstabilisaient mais elle était à l'aise près de Drago.  
Quant à lui, lorsque Hermione avait utilisé son prénom, son cœur s'était enfoncé dans sa poitrine, des papillons dansèrent en son ventre, et malgré la tristesse de celle-ci, il ne put pas s'empêcher un léger sourire et déposa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, ce qui la fit sursauter.

_- Il s'en remettra Hermione, ne t'en fais pas pour lui…_

- Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de savoir que cela est de ma faute, j'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt, bien plus tôt, que mes sentiments resteraient toujours ceux d'une très forte amitié.  
Drago ne dit rien, il avait le sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas fini, mais qu'elle ressentait le besoin de faire une pause. Elle reprit :

_- Au fond de moi, c'est comme si j'avais toujours su que ça ne pouvait pas être plus qu'une amitié, mais avec la guerre, la peur, puis la délivrance, je me suis laissé tenter. Et au début, tout était très bien, mais j'ai bien vite compris que mes sentiments n'évolueraient pas plus. Alors que ceux de Ron au contraire ne cessaient de grandir, je m'en veux de lui avoir donné tant d'espoir tout ce temps._

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Hermione, mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Tu ne pouvais être heureuse en continuant ainsi.

Elle essuya une joue du revers de son pull, Drago comprit qu'elle pleurait, il s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il en avait besoin.  
Hermione se laissa faire, elle ferma ses yeux et se laissa bercer dans le bras de Drago.  
Il la sentait se détendre petit à petit et cela le fit sourire, si seulement elle savait le nombre de fois qu'il avait rêvé ce moment ; elle était là, belle et bien dans ses bras. Il appuya sa tête contre la sienne et ferma les yeux à son tour afin de graver ce moment dans sa tête ; cela serait sûrement l'unique fois où il la tiendra dans ses bras.

Hermione se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que ce moment s'arrête. Tout autour d'elle avait disparu et ses soucis avec, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Drago, elle se demanda même à un moment si elle rêvait, mais non cela était bien la réalité, et elle commençait à comprendre sans se l'avouer pourquoi il la perturbait tant depuis la dernière année à Poudlard.  
Après quelques minutes, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir quitter leur étreinte. Sans bouger, Hermione lui demanda pourquoi personne ne l'avait revu depuis la fin de la guerre. Il resta silencieux quelques instants puis lui dit simplement :

_- Je suis resté au manoir, j'avais besoin de rester seul afin de comprendre ce que signifiait ma vie, et comment je pouvais faire pour racheter mon nom. Ma mère ayant déménagé dans un autre pays, j'ai pu réfléchir tranquillement, j'ai essayé par tous les moyens d'enlever cette marque._

Dans ces derniers mots, on pouvait sentir de la colère, son corps s'était tendu.

_- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de racheter ton nom, tu nous as déjà prouvé à tous de quel côté tu étais… Drago Malefoy n'est pas l'odieuse personne que j'ai connue les six premières années de Poudlard._

Elle se dégagea de leur étreinte pour lui adresser un large sourire et continua :

_- Nous savons que ton père et Voldemort sont les seuls responsables du sale petit morveux que tu étais, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence, j'ai souvent vu de la tristesse dans tes yeux, surtout l'année der… dernière._  
Elle bégaya à ses derniers mots, ses joues étaient d'un rouge vif, elle fut ravie que la nuit cache à Drago sa gêne. Cette fois-ci, c'est Drago qui arborait un grand sourire, il avait senti la jeune femme déstabilisée.

_- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, Hermione. J'ai appris que tu serais bientôt professeur à Poudlard, il serait dommage que tu débutes tes cours avec des cernes sur un si beau visage._  
En effet, il était 3h30 du matin, le temps passait bien trop vite à ses côtés.  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit :

_- Garde la cape, tu me trouveras toujours ici si tu as besoin de moi, Hermione._  
Et il transplana, Hermione toujours figée par les dernières phrases du beau blond. Elle s'enveloppa de la cape de Drago et transplana chez ses parents.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre6

Au réveil, Hermione avait encore l'esprit embrouillé ; la rupture avec Ron et le fait de retrouver l'homme qui l'avait tant troublée ces dernières années, son sommeil avait été pour le moins agité.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon où ses parents étaient installés, bien entendu ils allaient vouloir savoir pourquoi Hermione avait passé la nuit ici et non chez elle avec Ron. Sa mère commença à lui poser plusieurs questions, ce qui agaça Hermione qui n'avait pas très envie de parler de sa rupture avec Ron en compagnie de ses parents. Elle commença à se préparer et prit la parole en indiquant à ses parents qu'elle leur expliquerait tout le soir même.  
Elle décida de rentrer chez elle afin de voir comment allait Ron.

En arrivant chez elle, Hermione avait le cœur lourd, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire à Ron. Elle alla dans le salon puis la cuisine, mais ne le vit pas. Arrivant près de la chambre, elle posa sa main sur la poignée. Hésitante, elle abaissa celle-ci et ouvrit la porte, mais à sa surprise il ne s'y trouvait pas non plus.

Hermione se dirigea vers la petite commode où elle avait laissé la lettre pour Ron ; et elle ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle jugea qu'il avait sans doute dû aller voir Harry pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Ce qui l'effrayait le plus était de ne plus retrouver Ron comme son meilleur ami, elle savait pourtant que les choses ne seraient plus comme avant et qu'ils allaient s'éloigner malgré eux.

Mais sa tristesse était moins grande depuis qu'elle avait croisé Drago, elle s'était endormie en pensant à lui et gardait précieusement la cape de celui-ci.  
Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle, Hermione n'avait pas encore revu Ron, et avait expliqué à ses parents qu'elle l'aimait celui-ci comme un ami. Harry et Ginny, quant à eux, lui donnèrent des nouvelles : il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour revoir Hermione, et devait commencer une nouvelle vie. Neville et Luna avaient annoncé leur mariage pour bientôt, ce qui réjouit tout le monde.

La rentrée à Poudlard se rapprochait à grands pas et, par Merlin, Hermione appréhendait son nouveau rôle de professeur. Plus que cinq jours, le compte à rebours avait commencé dans sa tête.

Elle se trouvait au Chemin de Traverse et, sans même s'en rendre compte, Hermione avançait à l'endroit où Drago lui avait dit de le retrouver si besoin. C'est au moment où elle entendit cette voix suave qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille qu'elle comprit où elle se trouvait.  
_  
- Mlle granger, comment allez-vous ? _Il s'était approché d'elle sur ses paroles.

Sur un ton plus sérieux et d'une voix douce, il reprit :  
_  
- Comment vas-tu, Hermione ?_

- Je vais bien, merci. Et toi Drago, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien mieux maintenant que tu es là ! Il avait un sourire timide sur son visage. Hermione, elle, était devenu rouge comme une pivoine, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

Elle avait sans cesse pensé à lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer.  
C'est sur un silence qui en disait long que Drago reprit :

_- Alors es-tu prête à devenir un nouveau professeur de la plus grande école de magie ?_

- Oui pressée, mais terriblement angoissée.

- Je te comprends, dit-il, les rôles sont inversés, tu ne seras plus la meilleure élève mais sans doute le meilleur professeur.  
  
Hermione sentit à nouveau ses joues la bruler. Décidément, cet homme la déstabilisait au plus haut point, elle pensa : « Par Merlin, ressaisis-toi Hermione ! ».  
Elle lui fit un sourire, malgré sa tête baissée pour cacher ses joues pourpres, mais cette fois c'était en plein jour et Drago ne pouvait ignorer que ses compliments touchaient la jeune femme.

Il lui prit le menton et lui releva le visage ce qui obligea Hermione à croiser le regard gris bleu du beau blond. Elle se sentait fondre sur place. Il approcha son visage de celui d'hermione et lui susurra à l'oreille :  
_  
- Ne sois pas gênée de rougir, tu en es que plus charmante._

Hermione avait fermé les yeux, il continua toujours dans la même position :

_- Bonne chance pour ta rentrée, on se recroisa sans doute très vite._

Il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue d'Hermione et y déposa un simple baiser, puis il partit. Celle-ci avait eu son corps parcouru de frissons en sentant les douces lèvres de Drago posées sur sa joue, son odeur l'enivrait encore. Elle pensait qu'en effet, elle souhaitait très vite le recroiser ; mais son métier allait l'empêcher de revenir de sitôt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Une nouvelle rentrée

Les jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle, la rentrée en tant que professeur en Étude des Moldus à Poudlard était pour le lendemain, Hermione avait préparé ses affaires, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout vérifier une énième fois.

Ce soir, elle devait se rendre au terrier pour dîner avec Harry et Ginny, bien entendu Ron serait présent. Hermione ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

Elle transplana donc au Terrier et fut accueillie avec joie dans les bras de Ginny. Puis faisant suivre par Harry, en s'avança dans le salon, elle vit que Ron était installé debout contre la cheminée, il semblait perdu à mille lieues de là. Harry le rappela à la réalité en lui annonçant qu'Hermione était là.

Celle-ci le regardait avec un sourire gêné, elle s'avança vers lui, puis il la prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle lui avait manqué. Une fois la gêne passée, les quatre jeunes gens se retrouvèrent comme au bon vieux temps, et ça Hermione l'appréciait grandement, son cœur était moins lourd, ils passaient un agréable moment et riaient tous.

La soirée fut bien vite passée, quand Hermione dut rentrer, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ron, celui-ci lui fit un sourire, et lui dit :

_- Ne te fais pas de souci, je vais bien Hermione, je te le promets alors enlève cette inquiétude qui est dans ton regard _! lui dit Ron d'une voix douce.

_- Humm, très bien, j'espère que tu ne me mens pas ! _répondit Hermione.

Ron l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita bonne chance pour la rentrée à Poudlard, elle lui répondit par un grand sourire, puis salua Harry et Ginny et les remercia de ce bon repas. Puis elle rentra chez ses parents.

Elle s'installa dans son lit admirant son plafond, ses pensées naviguaient de part et d'autre de son cerveau sans vouloir se calmer, Hermione se demandait comment sa journée de demain allait se dérouler, si les contacts avec les enfants se passeraient bien ainsi que ceux avec les professeurs, il devrait sûrement être de nombreux nouveaux, certains avaient décidé de vaquer à des occupations différentes une fois la guerre finie. McGonagall demeurait toujours la directrice de cette grande école et les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient plus que bien, elles avaient passé un bien grand nombre d'épreuves ensemble.

Puis comme prise d'une pulsion, elle vérifia ses affaires, si son réveil allait bien sonner à la bonne heure, puis en fouillant dans son sac à main auquel elle avait jeté un sort d'agrandissement, ses doigts frôlèrent un doux tissu, qu'elle tenait près d'elle tous les soirs depuis, que l'homme qui hantait ses nuits lui avait donné.

La cape de Drago, bel et bien la sienne, elle sentait encore son doux parfum qui enivrait la jeune femme, chaque soir elle la prenait contre elle, en fermant les yeux et revoyait les derniers instants passés avec lui.

Mais aussi tous ses souvenirs de Poudlard lui revinrent, notamment les dernières années avant la guerre, ses regards qui lui faisaient tout oublier, ses ennuis et même la guerre à cette époque. Déjà à ce moment Hermione était très attirée par le beau blond au regard perçant, mais ce qui la perturbait davantage, c'était son comportement.

Dans ses cauchemars, elle voyait Drago tuer ses amis et la poursuivre pour la tuer. Mais la réalité était tout autre, Drago avait refusé de rejoindre Voldemort, et il s'était battu en restant près d'Hermione. Drago lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie plus de cinq fois, en interceptant plusieurs des sorts qui étaient destinés à Hermione.

Il ne s'était pas reparlé depuis cette nuit d'été, et Hermione avait pourtant l'impression de tant connaître Drago, comme si tous ses regards disaient tout. Elle s'endormit sur ses pensées la cape enroulée dans ses mains qu'elle portait instinctivement à son visage.

Le lendemain Hermione était terriblement stressée, elle s'était réveillée bien avant que son réveil ne sonne ; elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, puis fila se préparer dans sa salle de bain, Hermione ne savait comment attacher ses cheveux, et quelle tenue mettre, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider, elle demanda donc conseil à sa mère.

Une fois, habillée, coiffée et légèrement maquillée, Hermione transplana devant l'enceinte de Poudlard, Hagrid y attendait les professeurs à la grille. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille, il la prit dans ses bras, celle-ci ne toucha plus le sol, ils parlèrent quelques minutes et Hermione pénétra dans l'allée de Poudlard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8. C'est impossible.

Hermione avait progressé dans l'allée principale de Poudlard son cœur battant la chamade, ne sachant guère ce qui l'attendait. Elle fut accueillie par Minerva McGonagall, qui la conduisit à la chambre qu'elle lui avait attribuée, ou plutôt l'appartement. Il y avait un grand salon aux couleurs claires avec une petite cheminée qui crépitait, une immense chambre aux couleurs de la maison de cœur de la jeune femme ainsi qu'une très belle salle de bain, de marbre blanc et noir, une grande baignoire se trouvait au centre. Hermione était éblouie par la beauté des lieux. Minerva laissa Hermione s'installer, ses valises étaient arrivées dans sa chambre grâce à un sortilège, elle rangea ses affaires puis prit la décision de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Hermione connaissait les lieux par cœur, elle fut vite arrivée à sa destination, la salle avait était décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons de l'école. Tout comme la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette salle rien n'avait changé, elle rejoignit les professeurs qui étaient presque tous présents. Les présentations faites, Hermione se sentait bien mieux, beaucoup comme elle étaient jeunes et cela la rassurait. Certains venaient de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, les jeunes femmes étaient magnifiques, personnes ne pouvait douter d'où elle venait. L'heure du déjeuner arriva très vite les professeurs s'installèrent à table, avant le moment fatidique de l'arrivée de tous les élèves dans quelques heures.

Hermione parlait avec un jeune homme très charmant, il était châtain clair, avec des yeux noirs, elle lui racontait qu'elle avait rencontré Krum durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le jeune lui indiqua que Krum leur avait dit qu'il avait été plus proche que cela. Hermione eut un grand sourire et la table se mit à rire.

Elle gardait le contact avec Krum, c'était un homme que celle-ci appréciait grandement. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il avait pu parler d'elle dans son école, elle en était ravie.

McGonagall avait convoqué chacun des professeurs, nouveau comme ancien dans son bureau afin de faire un point avant l'arrivée des élèves. Hermione était partie faire un tour au lac en attendant l'heure de son tour, des tonnes de souvenirs de ses précédentes années passées ici lui revinrent, ce lieu lui avait apporté tellement de joie !

Il était 17 h, Hermione se rendit au bureau de la directrice pour son entretien, elles parlèrent plus de chacune d'elles plutôt que de la rentrée. Hermione lui expliqua donc que Neville et Luna allaient se marier, que Harry est Ginny filaient le parfait amour et qu'elle et Ron n'étaient plus ensemble. La directrice eut une mine déçue à cette dernière annonce mais était ravie pour Harry et Ginny ainsi que pour Neville et Luna. Hermione continua et ne put s'empêcher de parler de Drago, cet homme était en permanence dans ses pensées. Minerva ne put contenir son sourire, Hermione ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Elles allèrent se préparer pour accueillir les élèves.

Hagrid était parti accueillir les première année à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express, Hermione et les autres professeurs s'installèrent à leur table, Minerva attendait patiemment les élèves et tenait le Choixpeau magique, Rusard était à l'entrée de l'école devant les grandes portes, on entendait le brouhaha des premiers élèves arrivés.  
Hermione jetait un œil aux élèves qui s'installaient à leur table attitrée, elle vit Ginny et lui fit un signe de tête, celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire et s'assit à la table des Gryffondor. Elle portait le chapeau de préfète en chef.  
Hermione se questionna quant à la place vide qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, un des professeurs n'était toujours pas arrivé et elle trouva ça très étrange. Surtout que les élèves de première année étaient arrivés, ils se tenaient tous debout devant la directrice, les anciens applaudirent les nouveaux.

Dans tout ce bruit Hermione n'avait pas entendu que le professeur manquant était enfin là, il ne faisait que gigoter sur sa chaise.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son visage était transparent comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux c'était tout bonnement impossible.  
Comment ? Comment pouvait-il se trouver là ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9.

Petit rappel : Hermione se questionnait quant à la place vide qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, un des professeurs n'était toujours pas arrivé et elle trouva ça très étrange. Surtout que les élèves de première année étaient arrivés, ils se tenaient tous debout devant la directrice, les anciens applaudissant les nouveaux.

Dans tout ce bruit, Hermione n'avait pas entendu que le professeur manquant était enfin là, il ne faisait que gigoter sur sa chaise.  
Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son visage était transparent comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était tout bonnement impossible.  
Comment ? Comment pouvait-il se trouver là ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

Elle connaissait cet homme, elle avait fait toute sa scolarité avec lui. Le discours de la directrice de Poudlard commença, ce qui coupa quelques secondes Hermione dans ses questions, mais elles revinrent bien vite, lui professeur ici, elle n'en revenait pas. C'était tout bonnement impossible, elle ne le voyait pas du tout en train d'enseigner, il n'aurait aucune patience avec les élèves.

Elle était en train de le dévisager, sans même s'en rendre compte, perdue dans ses pensées.  
Les traits de son visage étaient fins et clairs, ses yeux d'une splendeur inouïe, une couleur unique, un bleu-gris qu'une seule personne possédait ainsi, ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés et non plus coiffés ce qui lui donnait davantage de charme. C'était bel est bien lui Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine, au point qu'elle se demandait comment personne ne l'entendait. Elle n'arrivait pas à le lâcher des yeux, elle était comme possédée. Drago affichait un sourire sur son visage, il décida de prendre la parole en voyant qu'Hermione était comme bloquée.

_- Bonsoir, je suis arrivé juste à temps, pour le moment du Choixpeau !_

Hermione n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot, ni même un son. Drago reprit.

_- Hermione, redescends sur terre, tu es loin dans les étoiles là !_

Elle essaya de rependre ses esprits, mais ce fut avec difficulté qu'elle put dire un mot.

_- Bon… Bonsoir… Dra… Drago !_

Elle se gifla en esprit pour perdre toute possession d'elle à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Drago haussa un sourcil en voyant Hermione perdre ses moyens, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sous cet angle, la grande Hermione Granger, incapable d'aligner deux syllabes d'affilée. Elle la miss-je-sais-tout, perdait ses moyens.  
Ils furent chacun sorti de leurs pensées au moment où tous les élèves laissèrent éclater leur joie mêlée d'applaudissements, un magnifique buffet venait d'apparaître sur les quatre grandes majestueuses tables, ainsi que la table des professeurs.

La directrice vint s'installer à sa place à côté d'Hermione. Elle salua le voisin de celle-ci.

_- Bonsoir Mr Malefoy, ravi de vous avoir à nos côtés !_

- C'est un grand plaisir Minerva !

Sur ces mots, il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, elle essaya de l'ignorer mais elle sentait ses yeux posés sur son cou.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un haut chignon avec quelques mèches ondulées qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Hermione avait la sensation que son cou lui brûlait.

Elle décida de piquer un morceau de viande, et commença à manger, mais elle avait toujours cette sensation dans son cou. Aux environs de la moitié du repas, Minerva McGonagall se leva et se présenta devant le pupitre de la Grande Salle.  
Elle commença à faire la présentation des professeurs, et chacun prenez la parole à son tour afin de saluer les élèves.

Vint le tour d'Hermione, elle avait une boule dans la gorge, son sang palpitait sur ses tempes.

_- Nous poursuivons, avec une jeune femme que je pense tout le monde connaît, puisqu'il ne s'agit de personne d'autre que d'Hermione Granger !  
_  
Tout le monde dans la salle criait et applaudissait. La directrice reprit :  
_  
- Voyons du calme, je vous demande le silence s'il vous plaît. À vous Mlle Granger._

Hermione se leva, tous les yeux de la salle étaient rivés sur elle.  
Elle souffla un bon coup et se lança.  
_  
- Bonsoir à tous ; comme Madame la directrice vous l'a dit, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je vais être durant cette année votre professeur en Études des Moldus. J'espère que votre preuve d'enthousiasme pour cette matière sera la même lors des ASPIC._

Elle se rassit et la classe applaudit.  
Minerva reprit la parole :  
_  
- Merci Miss Granger ! Nous allons continuer avec un jeune homme qui a fait toute sa scolarité à Poudlard également. Mr Malefoy je vous laisse vous présenter._

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle, un malaise se faisait ressentir. Drago se leva tout de même et commença à parler :  
_  
- Bonsoir à tous, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et je serais votre professeur de Potions. Merci de m'avoir écouté._

Puis il se rassit, des chuchotements se faisaient entendre dans la salle. Minerva reprit la parole.

_- Je vous demande du calme chers élèves. Merci monsieur Malefoy._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre corrigé par Filoudor

merci

Chapitre 10 :

Minerva Mc Gonagall retourna s'installer à la grande table qui leur était attribuée. L'ambiance était lourde, Minerva essaya de lancer une conversation avec Hagrid qui était assis à sa gauche. Celui-ci lui expliqua son dernier voyage en Roumanie, d'où il avait une nouvelle fois ramené un œuf de dragon.  
Hermione ne suivait pas un mot de leur conversation, elle se rappelait la discutions qu'elle avait eu avec Malefoy quelques jours plus tôt. Les paroles résonnaient dans son esprit : « Cela ne change rien Hermione. Le regard que portent les gens sur moi est le même qu'avant. Je porte le nom de Malefoy, et ça ne changera pas ton regard ou ceux des autres. »

Elle commençait à se rendre compte de ce qu'il endurait. La réaction des élèves était claire, comme il l'avait dit son nom lui porterait toujours préjudices. Mais Hermione, ainsi que les autres professeurs, y compris ceux qui étaient issus d'autres écoles savaient qu'ils pouvaient accorder leur confiance au jeune homme. Cependant beaucoup de rumeurs sur les parents de Malefoy ne cessaient de se colporter.

Hermione se sentait mal pour l'homme qui se tenait assis à côté d'elle.  
Elle se décida enfin à lever son regard vers lui, son visage en disait long sur la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir, son regard semblait plongé dans le vide.  
Le reste du repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance au sein des élèves ainsi qu'auprès des professeurs.

Cependant Drago était resté relativement silencieux. Les préfets en chef accompagnaient les nouveaux dans leurs dortoirs les informant du mot de passe, pour accéder à leurs salles communes. Le brouhaha des élèves se fit plus lointain, certains professeurs se levèrent certains se dirigeaient vers leur appartement. Dès qu'il vit un homme se lever Drago fit de même et sans un mot se dirigea vers la grande porte pour aller dans la cour du château.  
Hermione se leva également et suivit ses pas. Elle devait lui parler, lui demander pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il serait professeur ici. Elle aperçut la silhouette du blond près du lac ; il s'était installé sur un rocher et observait l'horizon.

Rapidement Hermione ne fut qu'à un seul pas de lui, ne sachant comment démarrer la conversation, puis elle lui dit naturellement, et d'une voix douce :

- Drago ?

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas mais tourna son visage vers celui de la jeune femme, ses yeux si beaux étaient devenus si sombres.  
Elle se rapprocha davantage de lui et se lança par ces propos :

- …coute-moi, je sais qui est le vrai Drago, c'est celui que tu nous montres depuis presque deux ans et demi, Minerva le sait aussi et bien d'autres. Laisse aux gens le temps de commencer à te connaître. De connaître le véritable Drago Malefoy, et non pas l'héritier Malefoy.

Les yeux de Drago étaient toujours aussi sombres, mais ils brillaient. Cette soirée lui avait apporté beaucoup d'émotions. La réaction des élèves l'avait atrocement blessé. Hermione continua son monologue.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu allais être professeur tout comme moi ? J'aurais pu t'aider et te soutenir durant ce moment délicat.

-Je ne voulais pas détruire le peu de moment que nous avions partagé...  
Ta présence m'est très importante.

- Drago, je t'apprécie énormément aussi mais si nous remontions au château, l'air se fait plus frais.

Celui-ci accepta d'un mouvement de tête. Hermione avait besoin de lui aussi ; le savoir à ses côtés la rassurait. Ils étaient devenus des amis, depuis ses rencontres où ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre. Mais elle se l'avouait de plus en plus, Drago la laissait de moins en moins insensible.

Ils remontaient vers le château se remémorant des souvenirs. Drago lui dit :

- Merci Hermione, merci d'être là et de me soutenir.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu sais je te préfère bien mieux comme ça !

- Humm je n'en doute pas, j'ai été un vrai salop. En y repensant je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas me frapper plus, je m'en excuse.

- Arrête de t'excuser, je ne vais pas te le dire cent fois et oui j'aurais dû te coller bien d'autres coups ! Elle arborait un grand sourire et finit le chemin en rigolant !

Drago proposa de raccompagner Hermione. Demain la première journée allait commencer, elle n'avait que quelques heures de cours par jour. Drago lui, avait des journées un peu plus chargées mais son emploi du temps le faisait finir à 15 h, lui laissant l'après-midi et la soirée de libre.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Pourquoi avoir choisi Potions comme matière ? Même si je sais bien que tu étais le meilleur après moi !

- Parce que c'est la matière qu'enseignait Severus. Je lui dois beaucoup, sans lui je serais mort depuis des années. Ça a été comme un père pour moi, sans oublier que c'est ma matière préférée.

Arrivé devant le tableau de l'appartement d'Hermione, Drago lui souhaita bonne nuit. Puis ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain après les cours.  
Drago se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et fit passer ses bras autour du jeune homme. Elle l'enlaça en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

laissez moi vos avis sa fait toujours plaisir !


	11. Chapter 11

Corrigé par ArseneWheeler,  
Chapitre 11,

Leur première nuit en tant que professeur à Poudlard s'était passée paisiblement pour les deux anciens élèves.  
Hermione partit prendre son petit déjeuner, mais elle ne croisa pas Drago. Une fois son café fini, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, son premier cours allait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes, elle était en train de le relire quand les premiers élèves firent leur entrée dans la classe.

Elle commença son cours d'une voix fluette, puis trouva bien vite confiance et retrouva toute son aisance. Les élèves demeuraient tous attentifs et la fin du cours arriva rapidement aux yeux de la jeune professeur.

La matinée passa rapidement, Hermione croisa Drago dans un couloir, mais ne put échanger un seul mot, celui-ci semblait au bord d'une crise de nerfs. Elle se dit que sa première journée ne devait pas se passer aussi bien que la sienne.  
Elle s'empressa de retrouver Drago comme il avait prévu, il se trouvait bien présent sur un banc près du lac, il semblait avoir le regard perdu dans le vide.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Drago sursauta sous la surprise, il retourna la tête et vit Hermione, elle lui adressait un large sourire. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Viens t'asseoir ! lui dit-il, ce qu'elle fit tout de suite.

Il continua en lui demandant comment s'était déroulée la journée de la jeune femme.

Elle lui expliqua donc sa journée et à quel point elle était ravie, elle lui renvoya la question mais la réponse de Drago se faisait attendre. Il finit par lui expliquer :

- Nettement moins bien que la tienne, je n'ai pas arrêté de réprimander certains élèves me traitant je cite « de Sale Mangemort ». J'ai fait de mon mieux pour garder mon calme, les plus difficiles sont les dernière année, ils ne pensent pas possible que j'aie pu changer, et que de toute façon la marque sur mon bras le prouve. Les première année eux acceptent déjà un peu mieux la situation.

- Tu sais, les dernières années nous avons fait notre scolarité avec eux, ils nous connaissent pour certains plus que bien. Cependant ne te laisse pas démonter par eux, tu sais tu crois avoir à prouver bien des choses, mais ce n'est pas le cas, le temps fera évoluer les choses.

- Ils ont pourtant raison, je porte toujours cette marque ignoble…

Hermione prit le bras de Drago, lui remontant lentement sa manche jusqu'à dévoiler la marque entièrement en laissant ses doigts effleurer délicatement sa peau. Elle dessina le contour du tatouage de son doigt, son esprit se laissait porter à diverses solutions pour l'aider à supprimer cette marque. Elle voulut exprimer son idée à Drago mais celui-ci fermait les yeux, Hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle continuait de passer ses doigts délicatement sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, en s'apercevant que son geste avait dû durer quelques petites minutes. Hermione essaya de reprendre contenance, afin d'évoquer à Drago son idée.

Drago avait rouvert ses yeux, son regard s'était éclairci et pétillait.  
Hermione se sentait légèrement gênée mais sans plus, ce moment lui avait plu même si elle n'avait pas réalisé l'entière signification de ses gestes.  
Hermione se décida à lui expliquer sa solution :

- Drago je sais que tu ne connais que très peu le monde des Moldus, mais il y aurait peut-être une solution venant d'eux et que nous pouvons transformer en sortilège. La marque que tu as sur ton bras est comme un tatouage chez les Moldus. Le serpent sortant du crâne forme un huit tout comme le signe de l'infini. En le modifiant un peu je pense qu'il sera possible de le transformer.

- Eh bien ce serait parfait si ça pouvait marcher, je t'accorde toute ma confiance. N'hésite pas à me demander de l'aide, je ne saurais pas comment te remercier de toute l'aide et du soutien que tu m'apportes.

La situation entre les deux anciens meilleurs ennemis devenait de plus en plus ambiguë.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Drago

Cela fait bientôt plus de deux ans que Drago s'était fait à l'idée qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'Hermione, jamais depuis il n'avait osé lui avouer.  
Il avait peur qu'elle le fuie lui le Mangemort et fils de Mangemort qui avait servi Voldemort durant des années.

Le geste qu'Hermione lui avait accordé lui avait procuré d'infinis frissons parcourant tout son corps, il la désirait tant alors en sentant ses doigts caresser si délicatement sa peau ses yeux s'étaient clos laissant son esprit s'envoler, imaginant ses rêves devenir réalité.

Son bonheur avait été immense quand il l'avait aperçue au Chemin de Traverse, cela avait été plus fort que lui et il l'avait suivie jusqu'au point d'être découvert. Mais quel plaisir de la voir de si près, sentir sa douce odeur se noyer dans son regard chocolat qui le faisait fondre.

Le contact qu'il avait eu en lui frôlant sa main, la fois où elle était endormie sur ce banc de pierres, elle ressemblait à un ange il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux.  
Puis il avait pu la tenir dans ses bras, par Merlin que ce moment lui avait apporté tant de joie, sa tête était nichée dans son cou, les cheveux d'Hermione caressant sa peau. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier le goût de sa peau si fragile quand il avait déposé un léger baiser sur la joue rougie d'Hermione.

Il savait qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente, la voir ne plus trouver ses mots le soir de la présentation des nouveaux élèves et professeurs, le faisait sourire encore, elle n'en était que plus charmante.

Tous ses gestes, tous ses regards… Drago se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps comme ça, il était en train de loucher sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle lui expliquait comment elle pensait changer sa Marque des Ténèbres.  
Par Merlin qu'il en rêvait depuis tant de temps maintenant de goûter à ses douces lèvres, celles-ci les appelaient dégageant une telle sensualité. Ça y est, il se reprenait à fantasmer à sa douce Hermione alors que celle-ci attendait sa réponse.

Il lui répondit du mieux qu'il put, mais son esprit était encore loin dans ses pensées.

Il repensait à tous ses regards durant leurs dernières années à Poudlard, au début simplement furtif, puis de plus en plus intense, et l'un comme l'autre en connaissaient la signification même s'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Au début cela l'écœurait de se dire qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour Hermione, l'éducation que lui avaient donné ses parents l'avait entrainé à ne pas aimer les Sangs Impurs. Il avait donc insulté Hermione durant des années se montrant bien plus que cruel ; bien heureusement il avait compris la stupidité de ces différences entre Sangs Purs, ou Mêlés, ou de Né-Moldus.

Hermione en était la preuve parfaite, elle était la plus brillante élève de toute l'école et se montrait magnifiquement douée en utilisant la magie.  
C'est elle qui lui a permis d'ouvrir les yeux.

Maintenant il était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle et il l'avait prouvé à maintes et maintes reprises durant la bataille finale. Il lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie en s'interposant devant les sorts.

Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle, d'être resté tant de temps sans la revoir après la guerre avait été un calvaire pour lui. De pouvoir être enfin proche d'elle était un véritable bonheur et il contait bien en profiter.

Ses sentiments pour elle en étaient décuplés. Il la trouvait toujours de plus en plus ravissante. Elle était une vraie femme. Quand il la voyait rougir où ne plus trouver ses mots cela le rendait toujours plus fou d'elle.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait demandé à Mac Gonagall le poste de professeur de Potions : il serait ainsi proche d'Hermione et il pourrait laisser travailler le temps pour lui afin de pouvoir avoir tout l'amour d'Hermione, car il le savait elle avait des sentiments pour lui.

Il fut à nouveau coupé dans ses pensées quand Hermione lui proposa de rentrer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

La soirée s'était passée pour le mieux du côté des élèves comme de ceux des professeurs. L'ambiance était bonne enfant et Poudlard retrouvait son âme d'antan ce qui ravit la directrice Minerva Mac Gonagall .

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, les deux jeunes professeurs avaient pris le rythme et enchaînaient les cours. Ils se retrouvaient toutes les après-midis et passaient leurs soirées ensemble, ne cessant de parler de leurs années passées auprès de Harry, Ron et Ginny mais aussi Neville et Luna, du côté de Drago, ils parlèrent de Pansy et Blaise.

Il lui raconta que Pansy Parkison lui était destinée selon un accord commun de leurs parents, cela ne dérangeait Pansy mais Drago, lui, ne voulait pas qu'on décide ainsi de sa vie, lui seul pourrait juger de la personne avec laquelle il voulait s'unir.

Drago était resté très ami avec Blaise, les deux jeunes hommes se soutenaient dans cette période bien difficile pour eux, ils devaient gagner la confiance et l'estime des gens et cela était une tâche ardue pour eux.

Hermione avait appris à connaître Blaise aux travers de Drago, mais de plus en plus en passant du temps avec lui. Les week-ends Hermione retrouvait ses amis du trio ainsi que Ginny mais elle passait le plus de temps possible avec Drago. Ils passaient pourtant leurs semaines ensembles mais ne pouvaient vivre sans se voir tous les jours. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous les samedis en début de soirée et c'est ainsi qu'elle apprit à connaître Blaise au point de le considérer comme un véritable ami.

Le mariage de Neville et Luna était pour le lendemain, le 27 novembre. Hermione n'avait osé demander au futur marié d'inviter Blaise, car bien entendu elle allait se rendre au mariage de ses amis aux bras de Drago.

Hermione et Drago se trouvaient à Poudlard, ils se préparaient à quitter les lieux pour rejoindre la maison où Luna et Neville résidaient. Ils transplanèrent au manoir Zabini, Hermione enlaça Blaise alors que Drago lui fit une accolade. Ils lui promirent de passer le lendemain du mariage afin de passer la journée avec lui, Blaise leur avait promis une surprise.

Il commençait à se faire tard, les deux jeunes gens dirent au revoir à Blaise et filèrent chez Luna et Neville. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde vu le bruit qui passait au travers du mur de la maison.

Ils furent accueillis par la ravissante Ginny Weasley, celle-ci s'était faite à la présence de Drago et elle devait avouer qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

Elle avait essayé de faire dire de la bouche d'Hermione que celui-ci ne la laissait pas indifférente, mais Ginny n'avait réussi cependant qu'à la faire avouer qu'elle le trouvait charmant.

Ron, quant à lui, ne voyait pas les choses du même point de vue. Il était toujours aussi amoureux de son Hermione, et voyait bien clairement ce qu'il se passait entre les deux jeunes professeurs, cependant il devait avouer qu'il était heureux que celle-ci passe à autre chose et personne ne pouvait douter des sentiments de Drago envers Hermione.

Harry vient lui aussi les saluer et les emmena auprès de Luna et Neville. La soirée se passa magnifiquement bien aux yeux d'Hermione ; chacun avait fait le point sur la formation, métier et vie sentimentale. Luna indiqua à Hermione et Drago où ils allaient loger pour la nuit de ce soir et demain, mais ils furent surpris en voyant une majestueuse chambre où se trouvaient deux grands lits, un aux draps aux couleurs de Gryffondor, l'autre aux couleurs de Serpentard et ils disposaient d'une salle de bain commune.

Luna leur souhaita bonne nuit sans pour le moins jeter un clin d'œil à Drago, Hermione s'empressa de leur demander d'effacer leur stupide sourire en coin.

Tout le monde savait que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Drago n'osait pas faire avancer les choses de peur de perdre Hermione. Il se plaisait bien trop dans leur relation actuelle et se délectait de ses sourires ravageurs, de ses bras ensorcelants de ses lèvres si délicates de sa peau douce et miellée de des doigts lui procurant mille frissons lorsqu'elle les mettait dans ses cheveux ou qu'elle souligne les traits de son visage.

Hermione, quant à elle, se plaisait à se réfugier dans les bras de Drago. Son cœur s'emballait dès que ses yeux se posaient sur lui, dès que ses mains se trouvaient sur son corps, son cœur ratait un battement.

Elle commença par demander à Drago :

[i]- Je suppose que tu es innocent pour ce qui est de la situation dans laquelle on se trouve ?

- Bien sûr, vois ça avec Luna et Neville. Je suis plus qu'innocent dans cette histoire, je peux te le jurer, mais je dois avouer que la situation n'est pas déplaisante.

- Moué bien entendu, et bien sache que je serai la première à profiter de cette magnifique baignoire.[/i]

Et elle se précipita dans la salle de bain. Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la conviction que voulait faire passer Hermione. Lorsqu'elle sortit enroulée dans son peignoir, elle s'aperçut que Drago se trouvait déjà sous les draps vert et argent. Elle se faufila elle aussi sous les siens rouge et or, évitant de faire le moindre bruit pensant que celui-ci dormait déjà. Enfin s'est ce qu'elle croyait :  
[i]  
- Eh bien Hermione on ne me souhaite pas bonne nuit ce soir [/i]! Un large sourire sur son visage, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Hermione se leva et alla embrasser le front de Drago en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux afin de savourer ce moment.

[i]- Excuse-moi je pensais que tu dormais et je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Tu ne me déranges jamais lorsque tes lèvres se déposent sur moi.[/i]

Hermione repartit gênée dans son lit et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée sachant Drago tout près d'elle, sentant sans cesse son odeur. Elle gardait toujours la cape qu'il lui avait passée les premiers jours où ils s'étaient revus.


End file.
